waroflegionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Current Event Tips
Dead page #404 Riches of the Mine make sure to use all your evaporating potions the day you get them Old Events Ateam likes to recycle old events so these tips will remain under the assumption they will eventually be useful again Pieces of the Beast Free attacks are available on all raid bosses. You should take the free shot on bosses summoned by your guild and your enemy guild. You shouldn't waste bp and potions on raid bosses summoned by enemy guilds because they get the discovery bonus. The exception of course is when they are almost done killing a raid boss. Stealing the kill for the kill bonus is encouraged. Tower of Infinitude Rune scriptures summons are junk at the beginning. Last tower event they had better special summons near the end. Recommend saving them. To save them however you need to complete sets. Use all the AP you can first and then fill in the missing ones with battles. They are giving out evaporating AP potions you should use immediately but the regular ones you should save for the fever times that start halfway through the event. Dash Setting is junk. Don't use it. it lowers the drop rate for gold, tablets and monsters. it is faster but you get fewer rewards. Also on the event main page look for the icon that looks like three people for free AP. It is in the top right under the event menu. Champions of Mevion Keep an eye out for streak fever times. Watch out for higher level players with low bp formations. they equip a couple of six stars and sucker you in. READ Event Details button.. Event Rewards can be claimed under the rewards button. for some reason people ask me about that one. complete the daily mission even if you have to equip a 50 bp formation and lose a couple battles. you will end up with two SR warriors just by completing the daily mission. Daily rivalries. more to come. Event elites will make this whole event easier for you. if you evolve them and level them up quickly. BP recovery is the most important button. please do not waste a recovery on someone who is full. wait until they use some bp too. Divine Cultivation Lunafruit are available only in the most current event. You cannot move on to your next pegasus until you have finished the current one. AP and AP potions should be saved for burst times Bursts should be used during bonus times. You do not get tonic during burst time and burst time bonus does not apply to bonus times; 3X total instead of 2 X 2. It is better to save the AP and AP potions for bonus times and earn the tonic for the additional burst which give you a harp to activate the lunafruit tree. Harps should be used when the tree is at least 3/4 full. i.e. When the max is set to 8000 3/4 is 6000. Ultimate Guild Wars Only do missions and battles at fever time. Play missions to collect tablets. Fight battles to get the tablets the missions just won't give you. Give tablet sets to guild. Pray at statue for bp and use daily free bp and ap potions At the end of fever time evolve and level up your monsters and warriors Donate unused gold to guild. gold builds up fast but disappears just as fast when people are battling you. Clash of the Elements Picking your element Getting the top rank in any element will be difficult. Trying to get top rank in all three will cost a small fortune. Don't bother. Just pick an Element you like and stick with it. Don't Switch midevent. You do want to get a few element points in the other two elements. Maybe get 3000-5000 rank in the element you are not using. Daily Mission If you can't seem to get enough BP to complete the daily mission use a 50 BP formation and lose a few battles. the daily mission gives you a really good warrior you don't want to miss. Refilling BP Event Menu-Ally Actions : cheer individuals to refill your BP. You can get a lot of BP this way, make sure you stop when you are full and come back when you need more. : Playing Missions- : You will meet allies in missions and it will refill your BP. : Use the daily free potions- : Evaporating potions disappear at the end of the day. 12:59AM EST Maximizing CP Guild battles, Mission battles and event battles. Get to it. Streak Bonus Boost Lasts for 15 minutes. I prefer using my BP on event battles when the streak is running. You should too. Return of the Fallen (old event) Unless you have completed all the missions only the newest mission will give you event bosses. When you find a Highborn boss Have a 50 bp formation for attacking Highborn bosses you find. : Hit them once and call to arms. : Call to arms guild, just guild : then go to statue and refill the 50 BP you just used, BP must be completely full : Let the entire guild hit it once to bring the combo high : use all out attack and get massive damage and bonus : if not dead, now invite allies When you find a Lowborn boss : Have a 50 bp formation for attacking Lowborn bosses you find. : Hit them once and call to arms. : Call to arms guild and then allies. It does not work well the other way around. :: If you are going to hit again let someone else hit between your attacks, this will increase combo bonus When your ally/guildmate finds a boss :Use full BP formation-preferably elemental specific :First hit costs you no bp and your damage is reduced. :Second hits should be used on guildmates bosses, save BP and potions to raise the guild score :Second hit uses bp and will do far more damage. :If you are going to hit again let someone else hit between your attacks, this will increase combo bonus